El dragón púrpura
by Kiche
Summary: Snape tiene que retirarse por un tiempo de Hogwarts para resolver unos asuntos pendientes, por lo tanto se contrata a una maestra sustitua, la cual parece conocer muy bien a cierto licántropo y cierto animago, el problema es que no se llevan bien. RR plz
1. Default Chapter

Hola!! Bueno, este es un fic centrado mas que nada en Remus y en cierta bruja, ambos se odian a muerte (Lo cual es muy extraño en Remus, luego sabremos por que), pero poco a poco con el tiempo tendrán que aprender a trabajar juntos, ya que Voldemort anda por ahí, y si los buenos se dividen, ¿qué será del futuro del mundo mágico?

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

Capítulo I  "Ismene Gregovich" 

Dumbledore se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con los dedos entrelazados y la mirada fija en la persona que estaba en frente de él, quien era nada mas y nada menos que Remus J. Lupin., antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts.

-Necesitamos que regreses Remus, es de gran utilidad tu ayuda- dijo seriamente Dumbledore, mirándolo fijamente a través de sus gafas de media luna, con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-Pero Dumbledore, sabes lo que opinan los padres, no creo que sea conveniente.... – empezó a decir Remus, pero Dumbledore le interrumpió.

-Tengo una carta de aprobación por parte del Ministerio de Magia, por eso no te puedes preocupar, y si seguimos tomando las medidas necesarias, entonces no habrá problema, tendrás el debido aumento y vacaciones – contestó Dumbledore, sonriendo picarescamente.

-Bueno- contestó con un suspiro Lupin, mientras se levantaba de la silla. Cruzaron palabras amistosas mientras que Lupin salía del despacho, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Dumbledore le cortó.

-Por cierto, Ismene Gregovich es la nueva maestra de Pociones, este año el profesor Snape nos estará ayudando en otras cosas, por tanto contratamos una sustituta- y dicho esto, cerró la puerta de su despacho dejando a un Lupin muy contrariado.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Camino por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts en busca de su antiguo despacho, donde se supone que los elfos domésticos habían dejado su equipaje. No había alumnos, ya que las clases comenzaban en un par de semanas más, en el que él debería preparar las clases para impartir a sus alumnos y prepararse psicológicamente para recibirla.... a ella...

Remus sacudió su cabeza para sacársela de la mente, después de todo, ¿qué malo podía pasar? Todo lo que había pasado había sido mucho tiempo atrás, de seguro ya ni se acordaba de él, tal vez estuviera ya casada y sería muy feliz. Sonrió irónicamente por su pensamiento... Sabía que ella no estaba casada, había tenido escasas noticias de ella por medio de...

-¡Snuffles!- exclamó Remus al ver un perro negro enorme, que aguardaba a la entrada de su dormitorio, con un periódico en el hocico. El perro se transformó en el inigualable Sirius Black, que se encontraba con el cabello hasta los hombros, peinad, sus ojos azules ya no estaban tan opacos como cuando había salido de Azkaban, y su túnica azul rey le daba una apariencia muy apuesta.

-Remus, amigo mío, un gusto verte- exclamó Sirius, corriendo abrazar a su amigo, el cual estaba estupefacto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Remus, recuperándose un poco y abriendo el dormitorio para que pasaran.

-Bueno, Dumbledore me pidió que regresara al castillo, quiere que esté cerca de Harry por si sucede algo, no te preocupes, los del Ministerio no sospecharán nada de un perro negro que vagabundea en compañía de su dueño, Remus Lupin- contestó Sirius sonriendo, mientras se sentaba en una silla del dormitorio.  Remus se limitó a sonreír sin ganas, para después voltearse y encender el fuego.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- preguntó Remus, apuntando con la varita en la mesa.

-Cerveza de mantequilla, por favor- contestó Sirius. Remus volvió a sonreír y apareció dos tarros de cerveza de mantequilla, con una barra de chocolate al lado.

-¿Otra vez la manía por el chocolate?- preguntó Sirius muy serio –Remus, no ha sido luna llena, faltan tres semanas todavía... –murmuró –pero si no es luna llena es.... –

-Nada Sirius- empezó a decir Remus, ocultando el chocolate automáticamente.

-¡Remus estas enamorado!- exclamó Sirius triunfante, mientras saltaba de la silla.

-¡No!- exclamó Remus, poniéndose totalmente rojo, pero Sirius no le hizo caso, apareció en cambio un pergamino y una pluma y empezó a apuntar algo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Lupin, tratando de ver, pero Sirius lo esquivó, y en cambio siguió escribiendo. Después de un rato de silencio, Sirius terminó por fin de escribir, cuando Lupin ya se había bañado y cambiado.

-Muy bien, aquí está la lista de chicas con las que has fraternizado en tu vida, la cual me parece la lista mas corta de chicas que he visto en mi vida....-

-¬¬-

-Pero claro que no importa, ya que ... Bueno, como sea, empecemos: Angelina Karkaroff...-

-No..- dijo Remus, sentándose en la cama y preparándose para estar horas ahí, en espera de que Sirius se cansara.

-Rossie Davila-

-No..- ¬¬

-Gladis Edwars-

-No...- ¬¬

Pasaron las horas y la lista no terminaba (vaya que si era conocido el lobito ¬¬), así que Remus resolvió quitarle la lista a su amigo, pero justo cuando lo intentó hacer, su amigo pronunció el nombre:

-Ismene Gregovich...- 

Remus había saltado en ese momento, pero en cuanto escuchó el nombre cayó de rodillas al suelo, con una tos terrible por el chocolate que se le había atorado en la garganta, mientas que respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Es ella?- pregunto Sirius, mirando a Remus que estaba totalmente morado en el suelo, haciéndole señas. Remus resolvió por patear con fuerza a Sirius en el tobillo, haciendo que Sirius cayera en el estómago de Remus, provocando que el chocolate saliera de su garganta. Remus se levantó jadeando del suelo, mientras que Sirius se transformaba de nuevo en perro y le daba la espalda a Remus.

-Vamos Sirius, no hagas eso, casi muero y te enojas por que te pateo...- murmuró Remus, tratando de acercarse al perro, pero éste simplemente se alejó mas de Remus, se encogió en un rincón y cerró los ojos haciéndose el dormido.

-Sirius, por favor, necesito hablar con alguien...- dijo Remus, pero Snuffles seguía obstinadamente con los ojos cerrados.

-Ismene  va a volver a Hogwarts este año, va a estar de profesora de pociones mientras Snape esta fuera- dijo Remus, suspirando y sentándose en una silla. Sirius abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Remus con los ojos interrogantes, pero en cuanto Remus se dio cuenta se levantó y dijo:

-Pero veo que no te interesa, así que mejor hablaré con McGonagall, tengo que pedirle unas listas de los nuevos alumnos de primero.- y dicho esto, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con magia. Snuffles se transformó inmediatamente en humano, y cogiendo la varita que había comprado hacía poco (Vía lechuza, no me pregunten como, en este fic va a necesitar varita ¬¬) trató de abrir la puerta con cuanta contraseña se le venía a la cabeza, pero nada daba resultado.

-Tenía que ser Remus... - pensó Sirius, pero luego un pensamiento se le vino a la memoria, mientras sonreía irónicamente, apuntó con su varita a la puerta, y con un simple _alohomara, _ésta cedió, y por fin Sirius salió a los pasillos en busca de su amigo, que había desparecido hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos desiertos en busca de Remus o de comida, lo que sucediera primero, cuando por fin se encontró con McGonagall.

-Profesora, ¡Que gusto!- exclamó Sirius, acercándose y estrechando la mano de la profesora y subdirectora.

-Bienvenido Black, ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?- preguntó McGonagall, sonriéndole como si aún fuera su alumno.

-Excelente maestra, pero ahora quisiera tratar un asunto mas delicado, me enteré que Ismene vendría a dar clases a Hogwarts....- dijo Sirius, a modo de pregunta, escrutando el rígido rostro de la maestra.

-Me temo que si Black...- contestó ella, lanzando un suspiro.

-Pero maestra, ¿no recuerda lo que pasó entre ella y Remus? ¿No podría esto afectar al hombre? El pobre casi tiene colapsos nerviosos por tener que soportarme a mi...- dijo Sirius, pero fue cortado por McGonagall.

-No exagere señor Black, yo se que un día Ismene trató de..... bueno, usted sabe, pero creo que Dumbledore tiene sus razones para que ambos trabajen juntos, además ya no tienen 17 años, ya son lo suficientemente mayores y adultos como para que se acepten uno al otro con todo y sus diferencias- contesto McGonagall, y al instante añadió –Por cierto, se le espera en la puerta principal totalmente arreglado para recibir a la señorita Gregovich- y dicho esto, se fue.

-Claro maestra, como desee- contestó Sirius con un gruñido, y se fue a la puerta principal, la cual se estaba abriendo en esos momentos y aparecía una bruja de tez pálida y cabello negro, con rayos morados, peor eso no era lo que llamaba la atención en su persona, si no que sus ojos eran color morado también, un morado oscuro, de expresión fría.

-Maestra Gregovich, un placer tenerla con nosotros- dijo Dumbledore, el cual estaba del lado derecho, acercándose a saludarla.

-Dumbledore, gracias- contestó ella, haciendo que la expresión fría de sus ojos desapareciera, pero en cuanto vio a Sirius, volvió a aparecer.

-Bienvenida maestra Gregovich- dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido, mientras le tendía la mano. La expresión de Sirius no era fría en absoluto, mientras que la de ella sí, pero a pesar de eso se estrecharon la mano, con cierto recelo por parte de Ismene.

-No se preocupe, hoy no me dieron tiempo de preparar broma alguna- gruñó Sirius, lo cual sonaba mas un ladrido.

-Espero que todo el año sea así señor Black- contestó ella fríamente, volteando a la siguiente figura que estaba ahí, pero en cuanto la mirada de Remus se cruzó con la de ella, ambos quedaron totalmente estáticos, sin decir nada.

-Quisiera presentarle al profesor Lupin, que también imparte clases de DCAO en este año, aunque creo que ya se conocen ambos- dijo Dumbledore, acercándose a ellos y sonriendo jovialmente. Remus e Ismene  se miraron por unos segundos mas sin decir nada.

-Ismene...- susurró Remus con una voz tan fría que a Sirius le dio un escalofrío.

-Remus...- contestó ella de igual forma, y al instante le dio la espalda, para preguntar por su habitación.

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

Que tal??? Les gustó?? Apenas es el comienzo, espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren que le continué solo tienen que dejarme RR!!! Por favor!!! Espero que me dejen sus comentarios y así seguirle yo, nos vemos!!


	2. Compañeros de trabajo

Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, gracias por los RR y sigan dejando mas por favor!!!

Faty de Black: Muchas gracias por tu RR!! De verdad que animan!! Jejeje y la intriga pues... conforme vaya publicando se irán resolviendo dudas, no te preocupes!!

Lorien Lupin: Jajajaja gracias. Ya pronto sabrás por que se odian tanto, por el momento en este capítulo rebelarán un poco, pero viene bien imperceptible, así que tienes que poner mucha atención!!!

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

Capítulo II "Compañeros de trabajo"

Remus caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts en la tranquila y soleada mañana de viernes, el fin de semana antes de que llegaran los chicos nuevos. Comía un helado sabor uva que los elfos domésticos le habían dado en las cocinas, mientras que pensaba en todo el trabajo que le esperaba en su despacho.

-Profesor Lupin- dijo una voz a su espalda. –Debo recordarle que está prohibida la entrada a las cocinas-

-Lo siento profesora McGonagall, no volverá a suceder.- Dijo Lupin con una mirada de culpabilidad.  La maestra lo miraba ceñuda, al igual que cuando lo veía a través de sus gafas, tanto tiempo atrás después de cada trastada que hacían.

-Usted y la profesora Gregovich estarán a cargo de patrullar el Bosque Prohibido durante el fin de semana, tenemos que estar seguros que no haya mal alguno cerca del Colegio, así que espero un buen trabajo de su parte- dijo seriamente McGonagall, mientras le entregaba una llave. Todos los profesores de Hogwarts sabían que Remus Lupin e Ismene Gregovich habían sido los mejores alumnos en DCAO, y siempre habían destacado en esa asignatura desde entonces. Lupin solo la miró con cansancio. 

-Esta llave es de la cabaña que usted y ella ocuparán mañana en la noche, su ronda empieza justo a las nueve de la mañana, espero un buen trabajo de usted profesor Lupin- dijo McGonagall, mientras se retiraba.

-¿En la misma cabaña?- se preguntaba Lupin, mirando indeciso la llave.

-No es necesario que venga profesor- contestó una voz gélida a sus espaldas. La sangre hirvió en sus venas, mientras que su mirada se tornaba fría como la muerte.

-No es necesario que USTED venga conmigo, profesora, si es que puedo llamarla así, y lo dudo, ya que los profesores de Hogwarts tienen al menos algo de honor, incluso Snape, algo de lo que usted no puede jactarse- contestó, con la voz igual de fría que la mirada, al momento que daba la vuelta para enfrentarse a la maestra Gregovich, quien poseía una llave idéntica a la que él sostenía en la mano, solo que ella la tenía atada al cuello. Vestía una túnica negra que le cubría todo por completo, lo que daba más palidez a su rostro, mientras que sus cabellos negros y púrpura brillaban con mucha intensidad a la luz del sol, que se filtraba por las ventanas ya abiertas del castillo. Se veía terriblemente hermosa, y eso asustó un poco a Lupin, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

-No veo en que se pueda basar para afirmar eso, profesor Lupin- murmuró ella, mientras volteaba a ambos lados en el pasillo, como revisando que no hubiera nadie.

-No seas tonta, bien lo sabes Ismene, no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que salimos de Hogwarts como para que lo hayas olvidado ya- dijo Lupin, manteniendo su voz helada. –No es necesario que revises si hay alguien por aquí, todo mundo sabe lo que intentase hacer, incluso Sirius, a quien se supone que...- empezó a decir Remus, pero Ismene lo interrumpió.

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada! ¡Yo no sabía en ese momento! – exclamó ella, con su rostro totalmente rojo de la ira, mientras que sus ojos morados y cautivadores se volvían peligrosamente negros.

-¡Claro que sabías! ¡Y aún así lo hiciste! ¡Traicionando a todos!- exclamó Remus, el cual estaba igualmente rojo, solo que su ira se traslucía mas por su licantropía, si se salía de control, nada podría detenerlo, era peligroso. Una mano se posó en el hombro de Remus, de manera paternal.

-Remus...- susurró la voz de Sirius Black, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Lo veo mañana a las nueve profesor, a menos que tenga miedo, claro está- murmuró ella, son su voz igual de gélida, y recobrando la compostura, se alejó con paso silencioso por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts. Si alguien la hubiera acompañado, si alguien hubiera estado con ella cuando caminaba... se podrían haber dado cuenta de las lágrimas de plata que resbalaban por sus mejillas, para caer al suelo.

-Remus... trata de tranquilizarte... murmuró Sirius a su oído, mientras el licántropo seguía viendo el lugar por donde la chica había desaparecido. Tenía los ojos desorbitados de ira, mientras que su rostro estaba contraído por lo mismo.

-Remus...- volvió a murmurar Sirius, tomando el helado de sus manos y comiendo unas cuantas cucharadas.

-Sirius, no te comas mi helado- dijo Remus, mientras le arrebataba de las manos el platón y la cuchara.

-Puedes conseguir otro después- dijo Sirius, arrebatándole a Remus el helado.

-¡Mejor consíguelo tu!- exclamó Remus, cogiendo su helado  y volteándose, provocando que Sirius tropezara y cayera al suelo.

-¡_Petrificus totalus_!-exclamó Remus, apuntando con su varita a Sirius, el cual seguía en el suelo. Sirius  miró con ojitos de cachorro regañado a Remus, mientras Remus se sentaba su lado y se comía el helado en su cara.

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

Remus e Ismene caminaban en silencio por el Bosque, mientras la oscuridad de la noche los envolvía poco a poco, hasta que tuvieron que encender sus varitas para poder vislumbrar el camino que se les tendía. No habían pronunciado palabra desde que salieron de Hogwarts, cada uno iba revisando su propia área, así que no había problemas. El aullido de un lobo solitario de pronto rasgó el silencio de la noche, mientras que Lupin fruncía el entrecejo e Ismene se paraba en seco.

-La cabaña- murmuró Lupin, señalando hacia delante. Caminaron muy poco, y en cuanto llegaron Lupin abrió la puerta, para dejar pasar a Ismene, que se sorprendió por este acto de caballerosidad.

-Gracias- murmuró, con una voz que intentaba ser fría, pero no lo lograba. (Cuero Remus ^_^´ La caballerosidad ante todo)

Entraron y comprobaron con horror que era solamente una habitación pequeña con una cocina y una cama en el centro, mientras que una puerta daba al baño. Remus entró al baño y se cambió, mientras Ismene preparaba algo de comer en la cocina.

Cuando Remus salió, Ismene entró al baño, mientras que Remus se encontró con un pedazo de torta de queso bien servido en un plato, con jugo de uva en su vaso. (Mi bebida favorita es el jugo de uva :P)

-Gracias- murmuró, y comió lo que había en el plato. Tomó una de las mantas que había en la cama y se acomodó para pasar la noche en el suelo.

Al salir Ismene del baño, encontró a Remus totalmente dormido, así que se inclinó un poco sobre su rostro para verlo mejor. Su rostro reflejaba dolor, las marcas de su juventud y vida de lobo estaban por todo su cuerpo, sus brazos y rostro estaban cubiertos de ellas, pero Ismene logró ver cierta belleza de la cual nunca antes se había percatado en él, y menos después de lo que pasó, pero ahora que lo veía así de cerca, pudo comprobar que tal vez ella fuera la del error....

Tomó su manta y se acostó en la cama, pero un crujido de la madera provocó que Remus despertara, con el rostro serio.

-Fue solo una madera- murmuró Ismene, señalando una pata de la cama. Lupin frunció el ceño y se volteó del otro lado, para acomodarse mejor.

-Profesor Lupin....- murmuró Ismene, mientras se levantaba un poco para poder verlo mejor. Lupin se volteó con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Ismene simplemente lo veía, pero lo que sorprendió a Lupin fue que no lo miraba de la manera fría y arrogante que ella usaba desde su sexto año de Hogwarts.

-Yo...- murmuró ella, pero no encontraba las palabras para expresarse. Lupin estaba expectante ante cualquier actitud que tomara Ismene, preparándose para CASI todo...

-Hay suficiente espacio del otro lado de la cama, podemos dormir los dos bien aquí sin necesidad de estar cerca, claro, si a usted no le incomoda....- dijo ella, mirando sus manos muy seria, como si lo que acabara de decir le costara mucho. Como dije antes, Lupin estaba preparado para CASI todo lo que dijera Ismene, pero ¡¿eso?!

-Bueno, yo...- murmuró Lupin, mientras veía la cama. Podrían dormir ambos sin necesidad de estar juntos, pero eso era algo que realmente no le parecía...

-De acuerdo- murmuró Lupin, mientras se acomodaba del otro lado de la cama, mientras que Ismene se acomodaba en el propio, y ambos quedaron perfectamente alejados, y así pasaron la noche.

Al día siguiente se despertó Ismene sintiendo algo que la rodeaba por los hombros y le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla que tenía del lado de la cama, y cual no sería su sorpresa al levantarse y encontrarse con la mano de Remus Lupin abrazándola por los hombros, y sus dedos que descansaban en la colcha, le acariciaban muy tiernamente la mejilla. Ismene se quedó en blanco, mientras pensaba en como salirse de esa sin necesidad de despertar a Lupin, ya que no quería que nadie se enterara de eso...

~°~°~°~°

Al día siguiente Remus Lupin se despertó sintiendo un bulto debajo del brazo, mientras sus dedos rozaban con algo, pero no entendía que, hasta que la cegadora luz del día dejó de golpearlo en la cara, y entonces pudo enfocar todo mejor, y comprobó con asombro que el bulto debajo de su brazo era nada mas y nada menos que la profesora Ismene, mientras ésta dormía. Al contemplarla, Remus se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era ella, dormida parecía un ángel... "¿Qué_ estás pensando Remus? Recuerda que fue ella la que planeo tu muerte en el sexto curso de Hogwarts_" pensaba Remus, mientras que veía una y otra vez la belleza en el rostro de Ismene, mientras que la suave pijama que traía puesta cubría su delicado cuerpo. Resolvió dormirse de nuevo, ya que como su mano estaba prácticamente debajo del rostro de Ismene, no podría moverla sin riesgo a despertarla, y en lo que esperaba a que despertara ella, se quedó dormido.

~°~°~°~°

Ismene se movió un poco, probando a ver si había reacción alguna en Remus, pero cuando comprobó que estaba totalmente dormido, se arriesgó y se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama. Su pijama era una blusa de manga larga y un pantalón blancos, de tela muy delgada para que no fuera caliente. Ismene se inclinó lentamente en la cama, para poder observar el rostro de Lupin mas de cerca y a la luz del  día, ya que desde el día anterior que lo había observado tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo, había algo en su rostro que se le hacía atractivo... "_Ismene, ¿qué estas pensando? El nunca te va a perdonar lo que hiciste en sexto año, aunque fue su culpa... No, no lo fue, y yo lo se perfectamente, me dejé llevar por la ira y perdí al único que fuera mi amigo_" pensó Ismene tristemente, mientras se levantaba completamente para entrar al baño.

~°~°~°~°~°~°

-Por poco...- murmuró Lupin mientras se levantaba de la cama.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

*¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Ismene a Remus como para que la odiara tanto?

*¿Podrá Remus perdonarla?

*¿Se enamorarán Remus e Ismene?

*¿Qué tiene que ver Sybill Trlawney aquí? (jajajaja yo se que no ha salido, pero tiene mucho que ver)

*¿Qué tiene que ver Sirius con Ismene?

*¿Qué tiene que ver Ismene con Slytherin?

*¿Qué tiene que ver Voldemort aquí?

*¿Qué significa la J en Remus J. Lupin? (Esa ni yo la se, no se preocupen :P)

Estas son las dudas que les dejo para que piensen un poco, y si tienen alguna mas, solo dejen me un RR y la pondré en la lista de dudas, para que sea resuelta a su debido tiempo, chao!!!


	3. Recuerdos y charlas

¿Se puede olvidar el pasado?

Capítulo III "Recuerdos y pláticas"

Remus caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts pensando en los sucesos del fin de semana. (Nótese como todos caminan por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando quieren pensar ¬¬).

Ismene y él trataban de no hablar, se evitaban, y eso le parecía lo mejor, ya que estaba totalmente confundido. La había odiado, no lo negaba, al igual que Ismene lo había odiado, pero ahora ese odio no existía, y no entendía bien por que, después de lo que Ismene había tratado de hacerle.....

Flash-Back

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Un portazo y una respiración agitada se escuchaba en la Casa de los Gritos, donde se encontraban en esos momentos James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, el último después de una de sus dolorosas transformaciones, yacía en el suelo completamente desnudo.

_-Debemos decirle- dijo James seriamente, pensando que su amigo licántropo no escuchaba._

_-Será muy doloroso para él- contestó Sirius –Pero debe de saberlo, aunque lo destruirá-_

_-No nos queda otra alternativa, espero que recuerde que sus amigos lo van a apoyar en las buenas y en las malas, como ésta, y que no se vuelva a distanciar de nosotros, después de todo, fue el gran error de haber confiado en una Slytherin- contestó James, viendo por la ventana el sol que salía por entre las nubes en una mañana de mayo en el sexto año de escuela._

_-Fue mi culpa- murmuró Sirius, agachando la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-No fue tu culpa, después de todo, tu la querías como a una hermana, y se suponía que ella también a ti, no se como nos pudo engañar a todos nosotros- contestó James, pasando el brazo por los hombros de su amigo._

_-¿Entonces le diremos que su novia intentó matarlo?- preguntó Sirius, ero en ese momento un movimiento por parte de Remus les indicó que había escuchado toda la conversación._

_-La persona....- murmuró lentamente, mientras se volteaba hacia sus amigos para coger la túnica que estaba en el suelo y ponérsela –La persona que intentó matarme ayer en la noche... –decía de forma pausada, intentando sonar casual sin lograrlo. -¿Fue ella?- preguntó por fin, con todo el dolor de su corazón, sabiendo la respuesta. -¿Fue Ismene?-_

_James y Sirius se miraron un momento, antes de asentir con la cabeza, sin saber que mas decir. Remus gimió en señal de dolor y de ira, se levantó y salió de la casa de los Gritos. James y Sirius intentaron seguirlo, pero éste los detuvo. Su rostro los asustó ya que reflejaba todo su dolor e ira en conjunto, y podía amedrentar a cualquiera._

_-No me sigan- dijo el seriamente –Debo arreglar este asunto yo solo, después de todo, fue mi estupidez lo que me llevó a esto.- y se alejó de ellos._

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Remus dejó escapar una lágrima de dolor al recordarlo. Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, y tumbándose en la cama se volvió a sumir en sus recuerdos.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Una chica de cabello negro con rayos púrpura, del mismo color que sus ojos, comía en silencio en la mesa que le pertenecía a Slytherin. Remus caminó hacia ella con determinación.

_-Debemos hablar- dijo él de forma muy fría. Ismene palideció por un momento, pero al poco recuperó sus sangre fría y siguió a Remus por los intrincados pasillos de Hogwarts, hasta llegar a un lugar desierto. Remus se paró en  frente de ella, como esperando que dijera algo._

_-Remus yo...- empezó a decir la chica, pero en ese momento una oleada de furia se apoderó de Remus, y no le dejó hablar._

_-¡No puedo creer lo que has hecho! ¡Fue una estupidez confiar en una Slytherin tan hipócrita como tu, fuiste inteligente al engañarnos a todos, incluso a Sirius, pero no mas, no quiero que vuelvas a poner tu rostro en frente de mí jamás en la vida, ni que me dirijas la palabra, no después de lo que me hiciste- Remus estaba temblando de furia._

_-¡No fue mi culpa!- exclamó Ismene, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas._

_ -¡Yo no sabía que eras tu!-_

_-¡Claro que lo sabías, tu amigos Snape debió decírtelo! Jamás volveré a confiar en ti, fuiste tan... cruel...- decía Remus, mientras se alejaba de ella._

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Sirius entró a la habitación en forma de perro, para luego transformarse en humano.

-Los chicos ya conocieron a Ismene, les cae muy bien- dijo Sirius, escrutando el rostro de su amigo.

-.....-

-Remus, de amigo a amigo, dime la verdad, ¿Aún la amas?- preguntó Sirius. Remus volteó a verlo mientras se sentaba en la cama, luego fijó su mirada en el suelo.

-Cada día de mi vida, desde aquel día, he pensado en ella, en como pudo hacerme esto, a mi y a ti, y no encuentro una solución lógica, pero aún así estoy renuente a aceptarla como amiga, quisiera que viniera y me dijera que todo era una broma de mal gusto, que jamás intentó eso,  cualquier cosa, la perdonaría, te lo prometo, por que si, aún la amo- contestó Remus. Sirius lo miró seriamente.

-Lo siento Remus, pero debes olvidarla- contestó Sirius. Remus respingó.

-El fin de semana se portó amable, me preparó la comida y me dejó dormir en la cama, cuando estábamos en la cabaña- contestó el con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Durmió ella en el suelo para dejarte la cama?- preguntó Sirius.

-Bueno.....- empezó a decir Remus, dando a entender la realidad.

-¡¿Durmieron juntos?!- exclamó Sirius.

-Fue su idea, y no pasó nada- contestó Remus, poniéndose rojo.

-Remus, no vayas a resultar herido de nuevo, recuerda lo que pasó...- Dijo Sirius, mientras escrutaba de nuevo el rostro de su amigo. 

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Sirius fue a abrir y se encontró con le persona de la que estaban hablando. Extrañamente no tenía esa mirada fría que les había dirigido desde que estudiaban su sexto año, era una mirada como cualquier otra.

-¿Si?- preguntó Sirius, mirándola extrañado.

-Deseo hablar con el profesor Lupin- contestó ella, tan cortante como siempre. Traía una botella en las manos. Sirius la dejó pasar y luego salió de la habitación, refunfuñando.

-Buenas tardes profesor- saludó Ismene, mientras veía a Remus sentado en la cama.

-Buenos días- contestó él, de manera cortante. Ella se sintió un poco turbada, pero estaba dispuesta a todo, ya había esperado mucho años para poder hacer lo que quería, no podía esperar mas.

-Te traje la poción matalobos, te la estaré administrando yo ahora que Severus no está- dijo ella, poniendo la botella en la mesa de noche de Lupin.

-Gracias- contestó Lupin, mirándola sin sonreír.

-Preparé mucha mas, te la estaré trayendo después de cada comida- dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Puedo ir a buscarla yo solo, no hay problema- contestó suavemente Remus, mientras se levantaba y ordenaba unas cosas en su escritorio. La maestra no hizo ademán de irse aún.

-Esta bien puedo traerla- contestó ella, tratando de sonreír.

-Puedo ir a buscarla yo, no quiero que te tomes la molestia, después de todo, es solo para un licántropo, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer unas cosas ahora, nos vemos después- contestó Lupin, mirándola a los ojos.

-Esta bien- contestó Ismene, mirándolo de manera dolida. –Está en la mazmorra 5- y dicho esto se fue.

"_¡En la mazmorra 5! ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ahí?_" se preguntó Remus, mientras ordenaba sus apuntes para la clase del día siguiente. Los recuerdos empezaron a atormentarlo de nuevo.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

¿¿Qué les pareció?? Espero que les haya gustado, próximo capítulo tan pronto como pueda, trataré de que sea mas pronto que tarde, pero no prometo nada. Los RR los contestaré luego por ahora ando de pisa y corre, pero aún así gracias a Mirluare, Faty de Black y Lorien de Lupin, espero poder contestarles pronto!!

*¿Cómo le hará Remus ahora que ha aceptado que aún quiere a Ismene?

*¿Qué hará Ismene?

*¿Qué tiene que ver Voldemort con ellos?

*¿Qué tiene que ver Sybill Trelawney aquí?

*¿Qué tienen que ver Sirius e Ismene?

*¿Podrán perdonarse alguna vez Remus e Ismene?

*¿Y Sirius e Ismene?


	4. La profecía

He aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Decidí cambiarle el título al fic por que pues como verán, la trama cambió un poco de rumbos, es decir, en un principio quería que fuera un R/ I  solamente, pero ahora hay algo mas en Ismene..... Espero que lo disfruten!!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Capítulo IV "La profecía"

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

La oscuridad de la mazmorra provocaba que ambos chico tuvieran escalofríos de miedo, ya que las sombras provocadas por los objetos que estaban ahí hacían que pareciera como su hubiera alguien mas en la habitación, pero Remus sabía que no era así, Remus sabía que ellos dos eran las únicas personas en ese momento. La miró directamente a los ojos, sus ojos violeta que lo habían cautivado desde el primer momento que la vio, que lo hipnotizaban y le daban una belleza espectacular, que la chica no creía. Desde el principio se hicieron amigos, aún cuando ella había tocado en Slytherin, después de todo, ¿quién no podría ser amigo de la hermana menor de Sirius?. Estaban de castigo. James, Sirius y él habían provocado que el caldero de Rokewood se derritiera, y el profesor lo había culpado a él, pero ella se había culpado también. Habían estado limpiando toda la mazmorra 5, hasta que terminaron y se sentaron frente a frente en el suelo, para descansar un poco.

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Remus, en la quietud de la noche, con un susurro. Ella lo miró con sus ojos violeta, para después agachar la cabeza, y fijar la mirada en el suelo._

_-Quería estar contigo- murmuró ella, con la mirada aún en el suelo. A Remus esta declaración le atravesó el corazón. Sonrió para si mismo. _

_-¿De verdad?- preguntó el, levantándole el rostro delicadamente con la mano, mientras hacía que ella lo mirara a los ojos._

_-De verdad- contestó ella. Remus volvió a sonreír._

_-Ismene... ¿Me quieres?- preguntó el. Ismene abrió mas sus ojos._

_-Claro que te quiero, te quiero mas que a nadie en el mundo- contestó ella._

_-¿Querrías ser mi novia?- preguntó Remus, mientras le colocaba una pulsera de rosas en la mano derecha._

_-Claro que sí- contestó Ismene, abrazándolo repentinamente, y provocando que ambos casi cayeran. Ambos chicos rieron por el incidente, y se levantaron, para quedar sus sombras recortadas en la ventana, mientras que se miraban fijamente. Se estaban acercando, podían sentir al otro con facilidad, mientras que sus labios se unían en un tierno beso. Se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que Remus despertó repentinamente a la realidad._

_-Nos pueden descubrir aquí- _

_-¿Y que? Mas detención para los dos- contestó Ismene, volviendo a besar a Remus en los labios._

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-Remus, tienes un aspecto deplorable- dijo Sirius por la mañana, mientras Remus se levantaba con unas ojeras horribles.  –Y la luna llena es dentro de poco, creo que no deberías permitir que tus sentimientos te afecten-. Remus se limitó a no responder.

-Vamos, se que te afecta, y mientras no quieras sacarlo, no podré ayudarte- dijo Sirius, sentándose a su lado en la cama, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de él.

-Sirius, realmente no creo que .....- empezó a decir Remus, pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

-Mira, podrás entretenerte dando clases todo este tiempo, y cuando sea luna llena podrás encogerte aquí en tu despacho, mientras yo te hago compañía como en los viejos tiempo- dijo Sirius. Remus lo miró agradecido, pero no dijo nada, y salió de la habitación.

~°~°~°

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts, tratando de llegar a su primera clase del día : Pociones doble. No sabían que podían esperar de la nueva maestra, ya que era su primera clase en la semana, pero por lo visto, tenía pinta agradable, aunque para recelo de Harry, era Jefa de la Casa de Slytherin. Entraron al salón y ocuparon lo últimos bancos, mirando a la maestra que se encontraba leyendo un libro de pociones. No les prestó atención. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

Los otros chicos empezaron a llegar a la clase. Malfoy entró pavoneándose como siempre, junto con Crabbe y Goyle, los cuales entraron tras él, con aspecto de ser verdaderos guardaespaldas, excepto por el hecho de ser tontos.

-Buenos días profesora- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, en un tono de niño bien portado. La profesora levantó su mirada del libro.

-Buenos días Draco- contestó con una sonrisa, y volvió a su lectura. Draco sonrió de forma condesciende hacia en donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione, los cuales se cuidaron de ignorarlo totalmente.

-Espero que esta profesora no sea como el tonto de Snape- dijo Ron de malos modos. Hermione lo miró ceñuda, pero no dijo nada, para alivio de Harry. En ese momento empezó la clase, la maestra dejó su lectura y se levantó.

-Bien chicos, me llamo Ismene Gregovich, seré su maestra de Pociones por mientras el profesor Snape no esté dispuesto, pidió al profesor Dumbledore faltar por un tiempo para hacer unas cosas que tenía pendientes. Este es su séptimo año en Hogwarts, por tanto, se verá lo último y lo más importante, no será muy difícil si les gusta la materia, pero si no les agrada entonces tendrán que irse con cuidado. Debo decir que no concedo puntos extras por zalamería y por portarse bien, aquí en mi clase los puntos se ganan trabajando, así que por lo pronto empezaremos haciendo una poción de antídoto a la poción de la muerte en sueño, la quiero terminada antes de la clase, y para los que no la hicieron bien, ni se preocupen en traerme su muestra, que tienen cero desde un principio, ¿qué están esperando?- dijo la profesora rápidamente. Los alumnos sacaron inmediatamente sus libros y empezaron a ver los ingredientes en él. 

La maestra se paseaba entre los calderos, revisando que hasta la mínima porción de los ingredientes estuviera correcta.

-Señor Malfoy, está agregando menos polvo de escarabajo de la que se necesita, hágalo bien o le pongo el cero desde ya- dijo Ismene, mirando el caldero de Malfoy. Ron no pudo evitar una risita, que se apresuró a esconder tras un acceso de tos, pero no le sirvió de nada, ya que Ismene lo había escuchado.

-Señor Weasley, no es correcto reírse de los errores de sus compañeros, por muy tontos que sean, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Ismene, mirando fijamente  a Ron, que se encontraba totalmente rojo.

~°~°~°

-Muy bien, esas son las únicas defensas mágicas existentes en contra de un Hombre Lobo, pero créanme que hay otras formas no mágicas- dijo Lupin sonriendo a su clase, mientras guardaban sus libro en las mochilas, junto con sus varitas. –Harry, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Claro- dijo Harry, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el profesor Lupin, el cual le entregó un mapa lunar y una caja de cartón.

-Necesito que lleves esto a la profesora Trelawney, son objetos para su clase- contestó y Harry asintió, saliendo del aula.

Caminó por los largos corredores de Hogwarts, hasta llegar a la trampilla, la cual estaba abierta. Subió y se encontró con su antigua aula de transformaciones, la cual no había cambiado mucho, de hecho nada, y a Harry le trajo recuerdos de sus años antes del quinto curso. Caminó entre el denso humo de la sala, para llegar a una puerta decorada extrañamente con muchos signos raros. Tocó, y salió la maestra de adivinación, con su mirada de saber mas cosas que él.

-¡Ah! Potter, sabía que eras tu, por eso no pregunté quien era, así que vienes a preguntarme algo- dijo Sybill, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Er... No, en realidad vengo a traer unas cosas que le mandó el profesor Lupin para su clase- dijo Harry, depositando los objetos 

-¡Oh! Si, muchas gracias- murmuró la profesora Trelawney, mirando algo decepcionada a Harry, pero este no se quedó a averiguar mas, se dio la media vuelta e hizo ademán para irse, pero en ese instante escuchó una voz ronca detrás del él y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una maestra en trance.

-_Después de tantos años dormido, el poder del dragón púrpura aparecerá de nuevo, como hizo ataño, en espera de una víctima mas, estará destinado aquel a quien el corazón elija, la muerte o la vida le espera, según la decisión del dragón._- Era la maestra Trelawney, en un trance. Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras para dirigirse al despacho de Lupin, en donde los encontró a él y a cierto animago riéndose.  

-¿Entonces no había sido Snapy el de la broma?- preguntaba Sirius, mientras Remus reía a carcajada a abierta, pero ambos se detuvieron al ver el rostro de Harry.

-Harry, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Remus.

-La maestra.... adivinación- decía Harry entre jadeos. –Una... profecía...-

-¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius, levantándose de golpe.

-¿Es eso posible? ¿Otra profecía?- preguntó Lupin, mirando a Harry fijamente.

-¿Recuerdas de que hablaba?- preguntó Sirius.

-No se de que hablaba, pero decía que un dragón púrpura volverá a despertar, y que decidirá quien muera y quien viva, o algo así- contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, pero para su sorpresa Remus y Sirius se levantaron apresuradamente.

-Vamos con el profesor Dumbledore, no le digas a nadie de esto- y ambos salieron de la habitación.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

*¿Le subirán el sueldo a Sybill por tener una profecía mas?

*¿se estará ampliando el don de Sybill?

*¿Quién o que es ese dragón púrpura?

*¿Por qué Remus y Sirius se asustaron al escuchar de él?

*¿Por qué tanto misterio?

*¿Ismene será igual de cruel que Snape?

Bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y muchas gracias por sus RR, y si quieren que le continúe por favor sigan dejando mas!!! De verdad que animan mucho!!!


End file.
